Some media systems can allow users to request video-on-demand presentations, such as movies or video clip from a web-site. Many users expect to be able to control the video on demand much as they can control their DVD player. For example, some users want to be able to fast-forward or rewind at one or more speeds. Existing technologies require additional bandwidth to achieve such data delivery to the user. For example, for a fast-forward play request some existing technologies send the same data stream but at a faster bit rate.
Satisfying user demands for fast-forward and/or rewind capability while reducing network bandwidth requirements can be advantageous.